Someday
by Anh D-ao
Summary: Oneshot He’s dying, and he can’t help but remember what he lost. SasuSaku


This piece was an accident. An accident that crawled up into my mind, dug its claws in and wouldn't let go until I wrote it. I had no intention of posting this but once again my sister managed to change my mind. This is a one-shot and a songfic both of which I tend to not write so I don't know whether this has turned out any good.

Song is Someday by Nickleback, I don't own it, nor do I make any claims of owning it. I have however twisted it around slightly to suit my purposes.

**Someday**

_How the hell did we wind up like this_

_Why weren't we able_

_To see the signs that we missed_

_And try to turn the tables_

-

Blood scattered the ground, most of it was his own. He could see it from his vantage point in the tree, patterning the ground in dark red rivulets in some parts and in flecks in others.

He had done what he could, but in the end he wasn't strong enough.

It was interesting how everyone said your life flashed before your eyes before you died. His certainly hadn't. Instead his most recent memories played across it, dancing before his minds eye.

In some ways it was worse.

He hadn't meant to fall in love with her.

Originally she was a means to an end, a way for him to revive his clan while building up his strength to fight against his brother.

It became so much more than that.

He could still remember her standing and watching as he prepared to leave, her eyes had travelled from his clothing to the half packed bag before her fists had clenched and she pulled out her own suitcase.

He hadn't expected it.

-

_I wish you'd unclench your fists,_

_And unpack your suitcase,_

_Lately there's been too much of this,_

_Don't think it's too late._

_-_

"Sakura."

She sent him a cool dispassionate stare before completing her task and smoothing the cream coloured case shut, picking it up in one hand.

His hand caught her arm of it's own volition as he stated as calmly and firmly as he could. "You're not coming with me."

A bitter smile curved its way onto her lips. "Of course not Sasuke, I wouldn't want to rob you of your revenge."

"Then what?" He gestured helplessly to the case.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

She was still smiling, bitterly, self-mockingly. "Why not?"

A storm was beginning outside, thunder echoing throughout the grey sky.

"If this is some attempt to guilt me into – " he began harshly.

"It's not."

She had watched him leave without shedding a tear.

-

_Nothin's wrong_

_Just as long as_

_You know that someday I will_

-

Coughing broke him from his reverie, and a hand drew trembling away from his lips as he looked at the blood coating it. Not long now then.

He hadn't understood her. She had always been so passionate, so dramatic. Always asking him to stay, to be with her, to forget everything before. It had worked once – it couldn't work twice.

Somehow she'd known and she hadn't asked the impossible. She hadn't carried onto the childish belief that anything could be overcome if he just stayed with her.

He convinced himself he didn't care.

Another fit of coughing broke out then and he glanced down at the two foot steel spike protruding from his chest, holding him to the tree. He couldn't feel his legs anymore.

-

_Well I hoped that since we're here anyway_

_We could end up saying_

_Things we've always needed to say_

_So we could end up stringing_

_Now the story's played out like this_

_Just like a paperback novel_

_Let's rewrite an ending that fits_

_Instead of a hollywood horror_

-

They found him more than two hours later, still hanging in that blood soaked clearing. They'd wanted to pull him down but had hesitated.

He was still alive.

He wanted to tell them not to bother that there was nothing they could do anyway but they were young and wanted to wait until they gained a medical opinion.

So he stayed hanging, watching the nervousness flickering across their faces through half lidded eyes.

It had been her who had come in the end. He told himself not to be surprised but he had been.

Tsunade quick on her heels, gazing at him with unwanted sympathy.

"There's nothing we can do."

She stood there watching him, face expressionless but he thought he could see a glimmer of tears.

Maybe that's just what he wanted to see.

-

_Someday, somehow_

_Gonna make it alright, but not right now_

_I know you're wondering when_

-

Others came and went, Naruto wasn't among them, secretly he wished that he was.

She stayed, watching him with that blank expressionless face that reminded him so much of his own that it scared him. She watched as they pulled out the spike and carried him to the ground, desperately trying to quell the bleeding.

Slowly she moved towards him, telling them to leave, that it was too late. He liked to imagine that her voice broke when she said it.

After all that he'd done he didn't deserve forgiveness, and she didn't offer it, sitting instead beside him, calmly watching the blood pump from his chest.

-

_Nothin's wrong_

-

Tears sparkled in her eyes and he felt remorse for being the continual cause of them, but she didn't yell, she didn't scream. She didn't sit there and demand that he cling to the tenacious hold he had to life, she didn't scream at him not to leave her, she just watched as she lost the one person she had loved. And then she spoke.

"This is why I won't stay in your home."

-

_Just as long as_

-

He wanted to scream at her not to have underestimated him, to protest that he was powerful and would remain powerful.  
He didn't.

Actions spoke louder than words after all.

-

_you know that_

-

If he were being truly honest with himself it would be to admit his own doubts at facing his brother, to admit that he had gone into this battle expecting to die.

If you wish for something for long enough eventually you'll get it.

Amazing that his wish had come to him years after he had stopped longing for it.

And he watched her as his world began to fade, because she had known it just as much as he had. It wasn't really a new revelation that one-day he would go after his brother. He had promised her as much, promised her that at that time he would leave her.

-

_someday I will be gone_

-

He had kept one of his promises at least.


End file.
